Le livre noir
by eriol1
Summary: Eriol est de retour au Japon, mais se n'est certainement pas pour apporter de bonne nouvelle. En effet, un livre a été ouvert. Un livre qui contenait des cartes qui n'ont rien avoir avec celle de Clow. Qu'elle nouvelle aventure attend notre Sakura.
1. Default Chapter

Salut tous le monde c'est ma première fanfic dans Card Captor donc soyez compréhensible. Cela se passe quelques années plus tard du dernier combat. Eriol est reparti en Angleterre avec Nakuru, Spinel et Kaho Mizuki. Shaolan, après être parti pour quelqu'un temps en Chine est de retour pour enfin vivre proche de sa chère Sakura. Les cartes sont rangées dans le livre,au repos. Mais un événement va obliger notre maîtresse des cartes à les ressortir. Je tiens à rappeler que tous les personnages appartiennent à Clamp. Bon commençons.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Une rancune oubliée  
  
Midi sonna à Londres. L'heure habituel où les gens civilisés mangent habituellement. Dans un manoir proche du centre de cette grande ville le facteur s'arrêta pour donner un paquet. La porte s'ouvra sur une jeune fille d'environ 19 ans au long cheveux bruns.  
  
- Bonjour  
  
- Bonjour, j'ai un paquet pour un certain Hiiragizawa. C'est bien ici?  
  
- Oui, c'est ici, mais il n'est pas la pour l'instant, puis je le prendre à sa place.  
  
- Et bien d'habitude non, mais j'ai un contre temps cette après midi qui m'empêche de revenir. Je met donc ma confiance sur vous pour lui remettre.  
  
- Ne vous inquiété pas je lui donnerais.  
  
Le facteur salua la jeune fille qui ferma la porte derrière lui. Une personne qui avait entendu la porte se refermer alla rejoindre la jeune fille dans le hall. Je ne sait pas si on aurait vraiment peut le qualifier d'humain. En effet il ressemblait plus à un chat ailé noir qu'à un humain. Pourtant il s'avait parler car il s'adressa à la jeune fille.  
  
- Eriol a reçu un paquet?  
  
- Oui il vient du Japon.  
  
- Du Japon?  
  
-Et bien d'après le timbre oui. Tu pense que sa viens de qui.  
  
- Peut-être de Sakura, mais bon. Dépose le sur la table du salon nous verrons bien quand il reviendra.  
  
Eriol ne revient que vers l'heure du dîner. Nakuru l'accueillit avec enthousiasme. (Peut-être parce qu'elle voulait s'avoir ce que contenait le paquet.)  
  
- Eriol tu a reçut un paquet du Japon.  
  
- C'est cela qui te met de si bonne humeur. Je vois que ta curiosité est mit en éveille.  
  
- Voyons je ne suis pas curieuse.  
  
Pour seul réponse Eriol sourit et alla rejoindre Spinel au salon. En effet, le paquet était là trônant sur la table. Il n'était pas bien gros, la grosseur d'un livre environ. Spinel qui était sur le sofa vint se poser sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour voir Eriol ouvrir le paquet. Nakuru aussi s'était approché par derrière pour mieux voir. Eriol ouvrit le paquet qui ne pesait pas très lourd, mais lorsqu'il vit le contenu il perdu toutes ses couleurs.  
  
Le paquet contenais un livre noir. On aurait très bien pu le comparé au livre de Clow. Un chien, avec les yeux rouges, brillait sur la couverture. Des pierres noirs étaient positionnés sur les 4 coins du livre. La boucle qui fermait le livre avait la forme d'une patte de chien, dont les griffes étaient sortis. Finalement sur la page couverture on pouvait lire « The Black ». Voyant le teint pâle d'Eriol Nakuru dit.  
  
- Eriol, est-ce que ce livre annonce de mauvaise nouvelle?  
  
- J'en est bien peur.  
  
À l'intérieur du livre il y avait un espace pour mettre des cartes, mais à la place des cartes il y avait un mot. Sur celui si était écrit.  
  
« Elle sont au Japon »  
  
signé : A.B  
  
******* *** ***** ***** **** ***  
  
Voilà j'espère que sa vous à plu. Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt jusqu'à la dite moi de quoi vous en penser. 


	2. puissance magique

Chapitre 2 Puissance magique à l'œuvre

Des pétales de rose tombent doucement sur l'eau. Le vent calme, forme de jolies vagues à sa surface. Puis, le rêve bascule en cauchemar. Les pétales s'enflammèrent, l'eau devint rouge, puis une créature en sortit. Un chien monté d'une femme puis...

Dring Dring

Le soleil matinal éclaira la ville de Tomoeda. Sakura se réveilla sous le coup du réveil.

- Kélo, Kélo

Le 2e tiroir de son bureau s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un petit lionceau ailé.

- Oui, dit celui ci d'une voix endormie

- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit

- Raconte

- Et bien j'était proche d'un lac puis l'eau est devenue subitement rouge et un chien en est sortie avec une femme, je pense assise dessus. Qu'est ce que tu penses que cela veut dire?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais d'après moi tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter tant qu'il ne sait rien passer

- Tu as sûrement raison. Ho non je vais être en retard!

Après un rapide déjeuner Sakura quitta sa maison sans savoir que quelqu'un la regardait. Arrivée à l'école.

- Bonjour Sakura

- Salut Tomoyo. Comment a été ta fin de semaine ?

- Très bien, et toi?

- Bien, si ce n'est que j'ai fait un étrange rêve, cette nuit.

- Un étrange rêve; fit un garçon qui venait d'arriver.

- Ha Shaolan ! Tu m'as faite peur.

- Je suis désolé, tu me pardonnes ?

- Bien sûr; et cela fut suivi d'un long baiser qui fut interrompu par l'arrivée du prof.

- Tu me raconteras ton rêve à la récré d'accord ?, dit Shaolan en s'assoyant derrière Sakura. Sakura hocha la tête.

Le cours passa à la vitesse d'une tortue. Même en vieillissant, Sakura trouvait toujours que le cours de math était d'un ennui mortel. La cloche sonna enfin, suivie du bruit des élèves qui sortaient de leur cours respectif.

- Alors ce rêve; se mit à demander Shaolan, après que Sakura, Tomoyo et lui aient trouvé un coin tranquille pour discuter.

-Et bien, en gros, j'étais au bord d'un lac et soudain il y a une femme qui est apparue et cette femme montait un énorme chien noir avec les yeux rouges.

- Tu en a parlé à Kélo ?

- Oui, mais d'après lui, il ne faut pas s' en faire tant qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Et pourtant, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de grave se prépare.

- Tu est plus puissante que Kélo ou moi, Sakura. C'est normal que tu ressentes des choses.

- Mais alors, dit Tomoyo, si Sakura peut sentir ce qui se passe dans l'avenir cela signifie qu'il se prépare réellement quelque chose.

- Oui, selon moi, dit Shaolan d'une voix grave.

Sakura n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les cours de cette après-midi. L'idée d'une nouvelle menace n'était pas pour la rassurer et plus l'après-midi avançait, plus cette mauvaise énergie grandissait. Après l'école, Shaolan tenait à raccompagner Sakura chez elle, inquiété par son comportement. En route, il se mit à lui demander ce qui la m'était dans cet état.

- C'est quand tu as dit qu'il pourrait bien se passer quelque chose de grave, bientôt.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça te mettrait dans cet état. Mais, cesse donc de t'inquiéter, il ne se passe rien en ce moment.

À ces mots, une explosion se fit entendre. Les fenêtres des maisons les plus proches partirent en éclat. Shaolan se mit devant Sakura pour la protéger.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Aucune idée, mais on ferait mieux de se dépêcher à rentrer.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Les vitres ont explosé?

- Comme je te dis, Kélo. Je te jure que j'ai vraiment eu peur pour une fraction de seconde.

- Et tu n'as rien senti de bizarre ?

- J'était plutôt stressée sur le coup, mais, maintenant, que j'y pense, il me semblait avoir sentie une présence magique, un nouveau ennemi, tu penses?

- Fort possible et, selon moi, il serait sûrement puissant.

Ce fut dans la crainte de nouveaux combats que Sakura s'endormit. Le lendemain, en allant à l'école, elle réfléchissait à la situation. Si un nouveau ennemi faisait son apparition, elle avait peur que ses pouvoirs ne soient pas suffisants pour le vaincre.

Une femme dans les ténèbres semblait bien rire.

- Tu as peur, petite fleur de cerisier, mais tu n'es qu'une amuse-gueule, mon plus gros plaisir s'en vient. Ma vengeance approche.

Qui est cette personne qui parle dans l'ombre? Quel danger se prépare autour de notre chère Sakura? Pour savoir, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre.


	3. Qui es tu?

Qui es-tu?

Sakura arriva dans la classe dernière comme à son habitude. Selon se qu'elle voyait il semblait que Shaolan avait déjà mit Tomoyo au courant de se qu'il s'était passé hier, car celle-ci se précipita en courant vers sa meilleure amie.

- Au mon dieu Sakura, Shaolan m'a tous raconter tu n'as été blessée au moins.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas il ne semble pas que se soit nous qui est été visés par cette explosion.

- Tu dis ça pour te rassurer toi où pour nous rassurer nous.

- Et bien peut-être les deux ; dit Sakura en peu gênée (avec un grosse goutte version manga).

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Sakura je suis sure que peu importe qui a fait ça tu sauras comment l'arrêter. Après tous tu es la maîtresse des cartes de Sakura. Non!

- Et bien oui.

- Alors tous ira bien.

- Je ne veut pas briser ta bulle Tomoyo, dit Shaolan, mais moi j'ai bien ressenti le pouvoir magique d'hier et je dirais qu'il est bien supérieur à celui d'Eriol avant que Sakura ne sépare ses pouvoirs entre lui et le père de Sakura.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil Shaolan c'est comme si tu disais que Sakura n'avait aucune chance.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça, tous se que je fait ses dires se que j'ai ressenti.

- Mais es-tu certain de ça; dit Sakura en priant pour que la réponse soit non.

- Je ne peu pas dire que je suis sûr à cent pour cent mais j'ai peu de doute sur ce que j'avance.

- Et bien il reste quand même un peu de chance pour que tu ailles tord.

- Tu ne sembles pas vraiment contente de l'arriver d'un nouveau ennemi.

- Et bien à vrai dire Tomoyo je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ici attende son arrive avec impatience.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça. Je vois là une nouvelle façon de laisser cours à mon imagination pour pouvoir te dessiner de jolies habits de combat.

Shaolan était sur le point de répliquer que avant de penser au tenue de combat il faudrait en premier deviner ce que nous veut cet ennemi mystérieux, mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée du prof. La journée se passa normalement sans accident d'aucune sorte à part peut-être quelqu'un bobard de Yamazaki. La cloche résonna et les élèves s'empressèrent de quitter la classe. Sur le chemin du retour Sakura, Shaolan et Tomoyo avait décider de s'arrêter au parc du pingouin pour s'acheter une glace et oublier une peu se qui les préoccupaient. Mais pas pour longtemps à peine eu t'il fini de déguster leur glace que Sakura et Shaolan se levèrent en sursaut.

- Tu l'as senti toi aussi

- Oui et je doit dire que sa se rapproche à grand pas.

Au moment où il prononça ses mots une explosion retenti à côté de Tomoyo qui eu tous le mal du monde à l'éviter. Avant que Sakura ne demande si elle n'avait rien une autre retentie nous loin d'elle avait encore plus de force. Elle se dépêcha d'appeler à elle la carte du bouclier avant qu'une pluie de bombe vient s'abattre sur leur tête.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Je n'en est pas la moindre idée, mais c'est le même pouvoir que j'ai ressenti l'autre jour.

- Tomoyo essaye de rejoindre Kéro.

- D'accord

Tomoyo sort son cellulaire pour téléphoner au gardien. Elle compose le numéro en vitesse mais rien à faire le gardien ne répond pas il devait être en train de dormir et n'entendait pas le sonnerie du téléphone. Tomoyo se tourna vers Sakura.

- Ça ne sert à rien il ne répond pas.

- Alors que pouvons nous faire pour contrer cette force maléfique.

- Utilise une de tes cartes Sakura.

- Laquelle.

- N'importe laquelle.

- Carte du vent capture cet ennemi invisible.

Un souffle sortit du bouclier et essaya de trouver la source de cette force maléfique. Voyant qu'elle ni arrivait pas elle retourna dans la carte.

- Sakura ça ne sert à rien l'ennemi est trop rapide pour être attraper par la carte du vent.

- Que pouvons nous faire

- Je ne sait pas mais il faudrait se dépêcher de trouver une solution le bouclier est en train de se briser.

Sakura regarda à l'endroit indiquer par Tomoyo elle vit que la carte c'était fissurée sous le poids des explosion répéter. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve une solution car si le bouclier venait à se briser complètement ils seraient tous mort sous l'action des bombes.

- Ce qu'il faudrait c'est de lui renvoyer son attaque.

- Et comment fait ton cela.

- J'ai trouver avec la carte du miroir.

- On peut toujours essayer. Carte du miroir renvoie l'attaque à son propriétaire.

La bombe rebondi telle une balle sur le miroir et alla frapper dans les airs une forme qui réapparu aussitôt (je sait pas si c'est très clair mais bon). Sakura se dépêcha de s'approché pour ne lui laisser aucune fuite. C'était une jeune fille rousse dont les cheveux était retenue en deux chignons très serrer. Son habit bouffant était de couleur rouge oranger qui allait très bien avec la couleur de ses cheveux. On aurait dit un gros bonbon à l'orange. Son habit portait une boucle derrière et elle chaussait des souliers noirs (je suis désoler c'est la première fois que je décrit un vêtement je vais sûrement m'améliorée). Des qu'ils furent assez proche la jeune fille se remis sur ses pieds à toute vitesse et regarda ses adversaires ainsi que les alentours comme si elle cherchait le moyen de s'échapper.

- Qui es-tu? Et pourquoi nous as-tu attaquer?

La jeune fille se contenta de sourire sans répondre.

- Tu de moques de nous ou quoi répond à la question.

La jeune fille ne dit rien, mais fit apparaître une bombe dans chacune de ses mains et les fit exploser. Les bombes laissèrent échapper une épaisse fumer noir qui cacha complètement la vue de Sakura et ses amis.

- Carte du vent efface cette fumer.

Mais malheureusement c'était déjà trop tard leur prisonnière c'était enfuie.

- Merde on ne pourra peut être jamais la retrouver.

- Tu as tord Shaolan si elle nous a attaqué une fois elle reviendra sûrement pour nous achever nous devons rester sur nos garde.

- Mais est ce que quelqu'un a une idée sur l'identité de cette personne et ce qu'elle pourrait bien nous vouloir.

- Je pense que quelqu'un pourrait nous renseigner sur se point.

- Tu penses à Eriol.

- Oui je vais l'appeler direct en arrivant à la maison.

- Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de le mettre au courant.

- Je sait que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup Shaolan, mais je suis sur qu'il peut nous renseigner.

- Fait comme bon te semble.

Après avoir raconter se qui c'était passé Kéro (et après que celui-ci se soit excuser pour ne pas avoir répondu au téléphone), Sakura se mit à la recherche du numéro d'Eriol et fini par le trouver son livre de math.

- Dring! Dring!

- Oui allo ici Kaho Mizuki que puis je faire pour vous servir.

- Bonjour professeur ici Sakura.

- Sakura qu'elle bonne surprise. Comment vas-tu?

- Et bien à vrai dire en se moment pas très bien c'est pour ça que j'appelait j'aimerais parler à Eriol.

- Je ne pense pas que cela serait possible.

- Pourquoi?

- Et bien Eriol a prit le premier vole direction le Japon il y a deux jours je croyait qu'il était arrivé.

- QUOI!

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminer. Je suis désoler je pense que je suis l'auteure qui écrit le plus lentement ses chapitres j'espère que vous me pardonner. Mais il faut dire aussi que je me demande vraiment si quelqu'un lit cette fanfic. Vous savez se n'est pas bien compliquer de laisser une reviews juste pour dire « oui je lit ta fanfic et je l'aime bien » Sinon j'ai l'impression d'écrire dans le vide. Mais bon c'est pas grave.

Prochain chapitre : Tu sais quelqu'un chose


End file.
